


moving on

by exrui



Series: civil war dump [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author is Bitter, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Is a Dick, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Moving On, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, but he doesn't deserve it, fuck team cap going strong 2020, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: after their first mission together since the 'civil war' goes wrong, tony is blamed once again and withdraws from the team. when steve worries, he finds out he's in love with tony, but that's not enough to make him stay.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, onesided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: civil war dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620919
Comments: 26
Kudos: 533





	moving on

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted sadness and tony rejecting steve so WALE HERE IT IS
> 
> but lowkey this is pretty sad, but it's been four years and i'm still bitter and i still hate team cap tbfh
> 
> the avengers don't deserve tony stark. and that's on the whole motherfuckin mcu and the comics too

"You could've killed me, Stark!" Clint yelled, eyes narrowed as he pointed a finger Tony's way.

"Probably hasn't been the first time he's tried." Wanda agrees, a condescending smile appears on her face. Clint snorts at her statement, finding something about that amusing.

"I was just trying to help you, Barton." Tony sighed, trying to keep cool and calm.

Clint shakes his head. "Yeah, well you could've fooled me. You almost took me out with your stupid ray." Clint sneered, his nostrils flared.

"Let's just get to the point." Sam voices, staying oddly quiet from majority of the debriefing.

"The point is that Stark is a danger to us and he needs to learn his place." Red flowed from her hands, her eyes angry as she scowled at Tony's presences.

Tony snorts. "Coming from you that's both hypocritical and hysterical."

"Cut the snark, Tony. You need to start listening to what i say. You keep putting yourself in danger and ignoring my commands." Steve cuts in before an argument could break out, not really helping any part of this situation.

" Stark doesn't care about commands." The redhead spoke, who was oddly quiet beforehand. "I learned that when i first came here. His pretty little ego would bruise if he listens to even the slightest of orders from someone else." She doesn't even make eye contact with him, she just looks at her nails, seeming feigning disinterest.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at how wrong she was about him.

He settle for another exasperated sigh. "He was going to get shot at, there was a robot alien _thin_g behind him and i tried to warn him, but all i get is a 'Fuck off, Stark. I know what i'm doing' without so much as turning to look around! What was i supposed to do? Let him die?" His voice raised after every single word, his face started to turn red with anger.

"I'd bet you'd know a thing or two about that." Clint glared at him again. Natasha put a hand on his arm, silently telling him to calm down, but her eyes were blankly locked on Tony.

"Oh yeah? I'd bet you all do too." Tony crossed his arms, the memories of the past few years flooding in.

Steve's jaw tightened at the words. "Just listen, Tony. That's all you have to do. Stop being so hardheaded. I give out orders and i expect my team to follow them, _all of them._ But you refuse to and won't let that get through your head." He couldn't understand how Tony didn't see how much danger he could've got in. It's too risky, and Tony does this too much, every time. He could get hurt.

Tony closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "You know, i joined this team because Fury trusted me to. Also because i felt like i could probably make some new friends along the way. But now...i'm starting to regret even agreeing to be apart of this _team_." Tony said the last word through gritted teeth, as if it was venom on his tongue.

"It would've been better without you, Stark. You mess up everything you touch like the Midas." Wanda spoke up, but her slightly wavering voice contradicts her statement, as if she doesn't truly believe her own words to the heart.

Tony looked at Steve, his brown eyes radiating sadness and pain, his own blue ones hard but their was a sign of regret. But the shorter man ever saw that, he only saw irritation and anger.

He frowned deeply at all of them, but his disappointment and hurt clear as day. Tony left the room immediately with one final sigh, as if he's giving up.

"Just ignore him, man. Stark'll come around. He can't act like a jackass forever." Sam sounded a bit unsure, almost confused once he went to stand beside Steve and rest a hand on his padded shoulder.

"I don't about that, Wilson." There was something hidden in Natasha's tone, but Steve couldn't figure it out.

+

After the debrief, it's been a span of almost two weeks and none of the team has barely seen Tony.

It would've been almost like he's disappeared if he didn't come up for coffee and food a few times before retreating down back to the safety of his lab.

Tony ignored all attempts from the team when they tried to talk to him. Admittedly, not all of them were positive.

Clint and Wanda constantly threw insults when met with Tony's presences and Steve let them, and he never understood why.

Tony paid them dust, not even bothering to spare them a glance. He just got what he needed and headed back down to his lab.

Sam was hesitant but he tried to make small talk, but was evidently ignored.

Natasha seemed to try to apologize for her words. She tried a few times by trying to get access to his lab -only to be denied- and in the kitchen. But Tony just stared at her blankly, seeming to not care about what she has to say. Natasha never tried again.

With Steve, though. He took this time to reflect.

He thought about why every single time he went so hard on Tony, yelling at him, and wanting him to follow his orders and stay out of harm's way.

It was because he cared too much. He loves Tony. And he doesn't want to lose him to one of his reckless antics just because he refuses to follow commands.

Every time those big brown eyes looked up at him in hurt, betrayal, and damn near _hatred. _It hurt Steve. He never meant to hurt him.

Ever since Siberia, Tony's been rightfully cold towards the Avengers, even after he helped them get pardoned, even after he'd offer to help T'Challa's team with Bucky's cryo and triggers.

But it's been _years_. Steve only _wants _to talk to Tony. To have random conversations like they usually do. To be allowed back into the lab where he would spend his time drawing while Tony tinkered. When Tony helped him get around this new century. Gave him a place to stay.

Steve wants to put all of this behind him and become a team again, to finally be around Tony and pull him into his arms and tell him how much he cares. How much he _loves_ him.

After Steve figures out his deep feelings for Tony, he turns to Natasha. As he feels he can turns her the most with this information.

"I just don't know what to do. He won't talk to me- to us. He just ignores us. Like we don't exist." Steve buries his head in his hands as Natasha runs her's down his back, showing her support.

She sighs. "I can admit that i'm sorry for switching up on Tony. I broke his trust and took him for granted. Maybe...maybe if you talk to him, it'll bring him back. Maybe he'll trusts us again if he starts with you." Natasha's sad eyes lock with Steve, filling him with determination.

She's right. Maybe this could work. It'll all go back to normal when Tony tells him he loves him back and they'll be a team again, and this behavior will be gone.

But they don't know how **wrong **they are.

+

Steve waits in the kitchen for Tony. He looked through the widows of the lab seeing that the man was running low on coffee, but he seemed to be finished with whatever he was working on and was just on his phone talking to someone, but Steve couldn't hear.

  
Once Steve heard Tony's soft footsteps that led him to the kitchen, he tired to make small talk but was thoroughly ignored as the man waited as he made his coffee.

Steve sighed. "Tony, i have to tell you something. It's..it's important." He didn't get any sign of acknowledgement, but he continued anyway, knowing that Tony was listening.

"I'm sorry." Tony didn't turn around. "I don't mean to be hard on you, or to make you feel some type of way, i just care about you so much and i don't want to see you get hurt over your recklessness."

It was so silent that you could hear a pen drop. It was killing him, Steve was so close to begging Tony to say something, anything.

"Why am i always to blame when things go wrong?"

Steve's face twisted in confusion. "What?"

Tony finally turned around to face him and he didn't look happy or amused in the least at Steve's apology.

"You're calling me reckless, but you guys clearly didn't see the danger that Clint was in because you're too busy with your head so far up your own asses." Tony was glaring at him now and it only hurt Steve more.

"Tony..."

"No. Every time something goes wrong, i'm left to fix it and have the burden of criticism weighting heavily on my shoulders. I stick up for every single one of you rotten freeloaders and all i get is disrespect in return. I can't believe T'Challa did the same for awhile." Tony rubbed his temple and furrowed his eyebrows in irritation.

"Tony don't be like that, we've all made mistakes, and this time it happened to be you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." That was probably not the best thing to say as Tony let out a snort and fixed him with a heated glare when he came to stand in front of the large man.

"Get hurt? Really? If you'd pay attention to me long enough- if **any **of you did, you'd see that i'm already hurt." The brunet crossed his arms. "I've dealt with so much pain already, it's like it doesn't even really phase me anymore. But every time i think that, every time i think i'm getting better, you band of assholes march your merry way into my life and fuck it all up. I don't even know why i'm letting you stay here, your possy clearly doesn't appreciate the roof i'm putting over your heads, the clothes i put on your backs, the food i put in your mouths, _the fucking tech i gave you._"

This wasn't going how he thought it would. Tony was angry with him, all of them. How did this turn south so fast...

"Tony! Please just listen for a second-" Steve tried to cut in, but was interupted by Tony's firm shake of the head.

"For what, Rogers? Are you gonna tell me that i should get over my ego? That i should care more about being apart of the team? That i should learn to follow directions and just stay back and let you guys walk all over me?

I've had it with being your punching bag, your doormat, i've never been so infuriated by people in my life. You're all just another pain in my ass..." Tony sighed, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"Please. Just let me say something." Steve pleaded.

"You did. This conversation is over, Rogers. I'm done-"

Steve grabbed his arm, pulling him back so he wouldn't leave.

"Tony, just- just hear me out." Tony's eyes flickered to where Steve was still tightly gripping him, and back to Steve's eyes. His own eyes dark and boring into him.

He didn't say anything, but Steve took his silence as a cue to continue.

The blond gently released his arm before finding his words.

"I don't want you to think we don't appreciate you, because we do." Tony didn't look convinced, in fact, he looked even more furious. "We appreciate everything you've done- everything you do for us and we're glad you're still letting us stay at the compound. But you have to start caring more about safety, you could've hurt yourself along with Clint. And i don't know what i'd do." Tony frowned at that. "I love you, Tony. Not just as a teammate, or a friend...as a family. A-and i want to be with you."

Tony just snorted at the confession, he doesn't seem to believe that Steve's telling the truth and actually being honest with his feelings. "Tony, it's true. The reason i'm so hard on you is because i care and love you so much and i don't want to see you get hurt out on the battlefield."

The brunet scoffed. "Wow, and i thought your letter was bad." He muttered under his breath, but the other had caught it.

Steve's eyebrows knitted with confusion.

"Listen, Steve." That was the first he's said his first name since he got back, it brought a hopeful smile to his face, especially since Tony's voice sounded so soft and sincere. "You may worry over me, but i'm not a kid. I can take care of myself. You always hover over me like i'm doing something wrong, like i'm doing something dangerous."

"Tony, that's not true-" the man held up a hand, stopping Steve from talking.

"Since the helicarrier, you've hurt me one too many times. You all have. But it was always mainly you. Ultron, Germany, and Siberia. You're always somehow leading them and convincing them to hate me, you guys never really knew me. If you did, we'd be close as blood right now. But, i see i'm nothing but a worker bee for you, providing you with housing, money, and gear. You've used me and i've had enough."

At Tony's words, Steve had flashbacks of every single moment he's wronged Tony, how they've taken advantage of him. He felt sick.

"I can't be in love with you, Steve. I just can't do it."

Tony's tone almost sounded almost apologetic, but it wouldn't have hurt so much if Steve weren't getting his feelings rejected.

"What?" His voiced was filled with disbelief. "Wait, Tony please- Just- just give me a chance to be with you. To change. I can fix everything."

The brunet sighed again. That wasn't a good sign. "I've already gave you too many chances. And once they were given, you and the rest managed to give me another reason to go and stay away."

Go away? "W-what do you mean?" Steve's voice was shaking. He had many different scenarios playing inside his head about how this conversation would go, but this isn't how he pictured it at all.

"You ready to go, Tones?" Rhodey walked in, and Steve flinched at the memory of his paralysis. Vision and Carol walked in behind him, all three of them fixed their eyes on Steve, a different display of emotions from them, but mostly anger and disgust. Vision was the only one who looked genuinely disappointed.

"Yeah, just...just give me a minute, guys. Gotta finish..this up and i'll be done." Tony gesture between the two of them, seemingly giving his _friends_ and firm look that made them slightly stand down.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Rogers. Wouldn't want another Siberia." Rhodey spat, fury was written all over his face.

"Only this time he'll have back up." Carol fixed him with a glare as her hands glowed.

Steve probably should've been afraid, but he couldn't focus on them. He only worried about Tony.

"Colonel Rhodes and Danvers. We must leave Mr Stark and Mr Rogers to their private conversation." Both gave Steve one last glance before they left.

"We'll be waiting outside with Happy and Ms Potts." Vision's gaze only stayed on Tony, he never even looked at Steve.

"Thanks, Vision." Tony gave the android a small smile.

"It is not a problem, Tony." Vision nodded and left the room quietly, leaving Tony and Steve alone again.

"I'm leaving the Avengers." Tony spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"I've resigned from this team and i'm moving back to the tower to lead and supervise a new team of heroes."

"But what about us? What happens to us?" The unsaid _me_ hung in the air as Tony sighed and just stared at Steve as if he was stupid.

"Well you guys better find another sugar daddy, take it up with the council, or get a damn job, because i'm done taking care of you."

Steve felt his eyes well up with tears. Tony was leaving.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. But i'm finally thinking for myself. What's best for me."

"Tony..." All he could say was his name, he couldn't even say another word. If he were to, he felt like he would break down into tears in seconds.

"Maybe in another timeline, Cap. But you messed up in this one. And i'd rather put this chapter behind me than let it fuck me over for the rest of my life."

Tony gripped the other's hand, but quickly let it go, as if he were burned. "I wish you luck with your team. Because they're all your's now."

"Goodbye, Steve Rogers." His words were strained, like he was having a hard time saying it. But he as soon as he said his goodbye, he was out the door, leaving with his real friends -no. **Family.**

Steve's knees buckled underneath him and he didn't know he was full on sobbing once he realized that Sam, Natasha, and Clint surrounded him with worried faces.

They had no idea about what happened.

He couldn't look at any of them. He hurt Tony. Hurt him so much that he left them. Left him.

He turned the team against him and drove him away, taking away his family. He hurt the man he loved for _years, _and he couldn't even say at first it was an accident. God, he was so stupid.

Tony was misjudged by him, _all of them. _Steve only wishes he could take it all back and start over and see the truth, but it was all too late for that. Now he'll never see Tony again.

If only Steve had just trusted him from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> lemme know what ya thinkkkkk


End file.
